Je m'y oppose
by Cali.J.R
Summary: Quand on pense avoir tout perdu, que nous reste t-il ? John s'apprête à faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, mais quelqu'un arrive pour l'en empêcher.


**Je m'y oppose**

OS : John Watson / Sherlock Holmes

Résumé : John s'apprête à commettre une très grande erreur, mais quand on croit avoir tout perdu, que nous reste-t-il ? Heureusement un imprévu le sauve juste à temps.

John courait dans les rues de Londres, chancelant et haletant, il s'appuya contre le mur tagué d'une petite ruelle. Soudain son souffle saccadé s'accéléra quand un homme sorti de l'ombre. Il s'arrêta à la limite du réverbère ce qui empêcha le docteur de voir son visage. Mais il n'avait en aucun cas besoin d'une lumière pour mettre une identité sur l'homme. Sa silhouette haute et svelte ne pouvait que lui appartenir. Watson n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de s'élancer vers le personnage. Mais plus il avançait plus l'homme lui semblait lointain et inaccessible. Il commença à tituber, ne parvenant plus à contrôler sa jambe . Il s'affala sur la route. Il leva la tête et tendit le bras vers l'inconnu, mais déjà sa vison se brouilla. L'homme n'était plus au bout de la rue, mais accroupit devant lui.

Je savais que c'était toi, je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber..., murmura John

Mais l'homme ainsi que sa vision, devenait de plus en plus flou, et le docteur Watson sombra dans l'inconscience.

BIP BIP BIP BIP

Je grimaçai en entendant le son violent du réveil. Je me redressai sur le canapé qui, comme tous les jours depuis 2 ans, me servait de lit. Je sentais déjà venir un affreux mal de crâne. Je soupirai et ouvrit enfin les yeux, le désordre dans la pièce ne m'étonnais même plus. Après tout, une ou deux bouteilles de plus éclatées contre le mur cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Je décidai qu'un cachet d'aspirine, ne pouvait m'être que bénéfique, et que je pourrais peut-être terminer ma nuit sans cauchemar. A peine levé, Je senti la pièce tourner sur elle-même, j'attendis quelques secondes avant de redresser la tête et de partir vers la cuisine en m'appuyant contre les murs. Je pris le cachet, me servit un verre d'eau et m'assit sur une chaise en face de la table. J'avalai le tout, déglutit en constatant que j'avais la gorge sèche à cause de l'alcool. Je me pris la tête entre mes mains en imaginant ce lui dirait.

Oh j'arrivais très bien à me l'imaginer: il se tiendrait devant la table, me regardant avec un mélange de pitié et de tristesse. Mais tout en conservant son air hautain et supérieur. Comme il avait pu l'énerver autrefois quand il faisait cette tête-là. Il aurait été triste, cela pourrait étonner beaucoup de monde, car il était de notoriété que cet homme était un sociopathe. Mais malgré ses troubles et son manque flagrant d'émotions, Sherlock Holmes était un homme bon. Du moins avec les personnes qu'il aimait, comme Mme Hudson, le lieutenant Lestrade ou même son frère Mycroft. Mais je ne me mettrais pas dans cette catégorie, peut-on prendre ça comme du pédantisme ? Oui surement, mais je pense sincèrement être la personne qui a le plus compté pour lui. Ou peut-être est-ce dû aux sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui et qui m'aveugle… ?

Je ne sais plus vraiment, maintenant j'ai arrêté d'y réfléchir, préférant sombrer dans l'alcool. Ma psy m'a proposé d'en parler à quelqu'un de confiance, de lui parler de mes peurs et aussi de mes espoirs.

Car oui j'y ai cru, « I believe in Sherlock Holmes ». Je me suis donc confié à Sarah. Cette chère Sarah toujours présente pour moi, malgré les nombreux rendez-vous manqués et tout le reste... Elle m'a écouté pendant des heures, sans m'interrompre, sans parler. Petit à petit j'ai compris qu'au bout de 6 mois, puis 1 an etc... Il me restait de moins en moins d'espoir. J'ai arrêté de voir ma psy, Sarah me suffisait. Elle m'a vu passer par différents stades, de la tristesse à la colère, puis à la résignation et enfin de nouveau à la colère.

Cette colère sourde qui vous prend les tripes à chaque fois que vous pensez à quelque chose que vous avez fini par haïr. J'ai haï Sherlock, je crois que je le déteste toujours, pour me faire penser à lui alors qu'il est mort depuis 2 ans. Je l'ai haï pour me faire ressentir tout cela, et pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux à la dernière minute, pour m'avoir fait connaitre le manque de sa personne. Quand j'ai tout avoué à Sarah, elle m'a seulement dit que cela passerai, je l'ai cru, ou j'aurai voulu la croire… Mais même maintenant, cela me semble dérisoire. Sherlock restera la seule personne capable de me faire sentir vivant.

Je suis resté très longtemps prostré dans l'appartement, refusant de voir les quelques rares personnes qui venaient me rendre visite. Le moment le plus pénible était sans doute les visites de Mycroft. Il se tenait à chaque fois à la même place debout en face de mon fauteuil. Il ne venait qu'une fois par mois, et chaque visite semblait lui demander de plus en plus de courage, tandis que je le regardais impassible sans parler jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule et s'en aille. Je ne l'ai jamais détesté, je sais bien que cette épreuve est aussi douloureuse pour lui, mais le regarder dans les yeux, les même yeux gris de Sherlock m'est impossible.

Puis les mois sont passés, mes espoirs aussi. Je faisais semblant d'aller bien devant Sarah pour qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter. On sortait souvent ensemble, puis un soir, elle m'avoua être amoureuse de moi, cela ne m'étonna pas. Je le savais depuis un petit moment, seulement Sarah ne voulait pas paraître déplacée en avouant son amour à un homme en deuil. J'étais prêt à la repousser, mais le visage de Sherlock m'apparut, et ma colère fut si grande, que je désirais lui faire autant de mal qu'il m'en avait fait, même mort. Je souriais donc à Sarah et l'embrassa. Depuis on ne parla plus de Sherlock, et nous vivions notre train-train quotidien. Je dus reprendre ma canne, car sans l'adrénaline d'une vie partagée avec Sherlock, ma jambe décidait de refaire des sienne. C'est vrai que ma relation avec Sarah était posée et routinière.

Je regardai à travers la vitre, il faisait beau, Sarah devait être heureuse que son mariage ne soit pas sous la pluie. Nous étions le 5 juin et aujourd'hui était le jour où j'allais me marier… J'ai souvent regretté ma décision. Mycroft était même venu me voir, fou furieux.

{Flash-Back}

Mycroft Holmes avait, comme dans ses habitudes, fait une entrée des plus distinguée. Mais John pouvait pour la 1ère fois remarquer son masque glacial prêt à vaciller. Il lui souria donc, de façon à l'énerver encore plus.

- John, j'ai appris par l'intermédiaire du lieutenant Lestrade, d'un mariage en cour de préparation. Dit-il

John le regarda et répliqua :

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Mycroft.

N'essayer pas de passer pour plus idiot que vous ne l'êtes, gronda Holmes

Malheureusement nous savons tous les deux que je suis un idiot, sinon cela ferai longtemps que je vous aurai foutu à la porte, que j'aurai oublié Sherlock et donc que je serai marié à Sarah. Je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver, certes c'est un homme du gouvernement, mais personne n'avait le droit de me parler sur ce ton !

John, ne vous emportez pas, ricana Mycroft. Nous savons tous deux ce qui en est. J'avoue ne pas comprendre… Peut-être est-ce trop simple pour moi, mais après avoir partagé si longtemps la vie avec mon frère, comment pouvez-vous préférer une vie calme, posé, sans attrait, avec une personne au QI plus bas que le vôtre ?

N'insultez pas Sarah, quand votre frère m'a abandonné, elle est restée, elle.

Bien sûr, elle voyait déjà tous les avantages en restant près de vous, John.

Cela suffit Mycroft, criai-je. Mon soudain éclat de voix, le laissa pantois. Il me regarda, se leva, prit son parapluie et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers moi.

Vous le regretterez toute votre vie Docteur Watson, soyez en certain. Votre vie, n'aura rien d'un conte de fée avec cette fille.

Je me mis au coin de la fenêtre et l'observa monter dans sa voiture.

(Fin Flash-Back)

Mycroft n'avais pas besoin de me le répéter, je le savais déjà. Epouser Sarah était une grossière erreur. Mais je devais réussir à refaire ma vie, une vie sans Sherlock. Je regardai la pendule et vit qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une heure avant de me rendre à l'autel. Je soupirai une dernière fois pour trouver le courage qui me manquait et d'un pas lent me dirigea vers la salle de bain.

1h plus tard.

La musique nuptiale commença à se faire entendre. Je me retourna, regardant la femme qui avançait d'un pas lent. Je ne pouvais mentir, elle était sans doute magnifique. Mais tout ce que je voyais en la regardant c'était une prison dorée. Je senti mes doigts trembler, je dus garder tout mon courage, pour ne pas partir en courant. Je jetai un regard à la foule, certains était émus comme cette chère Molly Hooper, et d'autres moins naïfs comme Lestrade ou Mme Hudson, qui me regardaient comme si j'étais un futur bagnard dans les îles chaudes. Même ma sœur, me lançait des regards lourds de reproches, je l'entendais d'ici :

_Pauvre crétin, tu vas bousiller ta vie._

Au loin, Mycroft, toujours bien habillé, me fit un signe de la main et me souria d'un air ironique.

Je sentis Sarah prendre ma main, et nous retourner vers le Prêtre. Elle dût sentir mon état car ses doigts serrèrent les miens dans une étreinte chaude. Le prête commença à parler mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Je me rendais compte, que tout ce que je voulais avant de rencontrer Sherlock était en train de se réaliser, j'allais me marier, être heureux et avoir pleins d'enfants. Mais j'ai changé, Sherlock m'a changé, je ne suis pas sûr de supporter tous cela…

J'entendis Sarah parler, je me forçai à l'écouter. Je compris vite qu'elle reprenait les paroles dictées par l'homme de Dieu. C'était sans doute bientôt à mon tour, de promettre fidélité et tout le tralala jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Le prête, me regarda attendant que je reprenne ses paroles comme Sarah. C'était sans doute le moment de renoncer. Mais j'étais trop lâche, alors je répétai mes vœux à Sarah qui semblait être aux anges. Le prêtre reprit la parole.

Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle, quant à moi j'avais les yeux rivée sur Mycroft qui me regardait toujours en souriant. J'avais décidément très envie de le lui faire ravaler. Je soupirai discrètement, et me retourna ver le prêtre, mais le silence fut brisé par une voix grave et sensuelle.

Vu que personne ne veut arrêter cette mascarade, je vais le faire.

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique. Cela ne pouvait être réel, je devais l'avoir imaginé. Pourtant en sentant les ongles de Sarah s'enfoncer dans ma main je sus que c'était la vérité. Elle se retourna, et laissa échapper un cri, je n'avais pas le courage de faire de même. Mon esprit était bien trop occupé à réfléchir. Il est mort, il est mort, il est mort... Mais j'avais beau me répéter ses mots, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir mon cœur se gonfler de joie. La voix reprit :

Tu comptes rester de dos toute la journée John ? Ricana-t-elle

Lentement je me retournai, et fus frappé de plein fouet par une vision si souvent rêvée. Un Sherlock, plus vivant que jamais, dans son éternel blouson noir et écharpe bleu. Comme s'il n'avait jamais combattu Moriarty. Je tremblais, et senti le sang quitter mon visage, je ne devais pas être très éblouissant à voir. Pourtant mon état n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Sarah, elle semblait prête à s'arracher les cheveux, son visage était rouge et elle soufflait bruyamment.

Non, vous êtes mort ! Je refuse que vous restiez là, ceci est notre mariage ! Cria-t-elle

Sherlock ne semblait pas atteint par ses mots, et lui souria.

Peut-être que John a son mot à dire, ceci est comme vous le dites, son mariage. Alors John, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, veux-tu que je m'en aille ?

Je l'ai regardai tous les deux, ne pouvant croire ce qui m'arrivait. Sarah, folle de rage, et Sherlock qui semblait déjà si sûr de son succès. Ceci ralluma ma colère des derniers mois.

Si tu veux rester, il va falloir être très convainquant et m'expliquer pourquoi tu as attendu autant de temps avant de revenir, répliquai-je

Sherlock soupira en constatant qu'il n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire. Il répondit sur un ton ennuyé.

Vois-tu John, même si je me suis suicidé pour te sauver ainsi que Lestrade et Mme Hudson, il restait toujours le réseau de Moriarty à défaire. Avec l'aide de Mycroft nous avons fini de la démanteler il y a quelques jours, et me voilà, dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

Je bafouillais, ne trouvant pas mes mots, je ne savais plus quoi faire, et pour la 1ère fois de ma vie j'eu envie de fuir très loin d'ici. Sherlock dût voir mon trouble car il s'empressa de parler.

Ton choix est très simple, sois tu viens avec moi, sois tu restes avec elle et tu ne me revera plus jamais.

Très simple, très simple, tu te fous de moi Sherlock! Tu oses venir maintenant, quelques minutes avant la fin de mon mariage, pour m'enlever ? Criai-je

Ne sois pas si mélodrame John, je ne t'enlèverais pas, car ce sera ton choix à toi, me dit-il

Je…Tu...Tu es qu'une sale d'ordure, même maintenant tu restes caché derrière ton putain de cynisme et ta putain d'ironie.

Je le regardai, les lèvres tremblantes

Pour une fois dans ta vie Sherlock sois sincère... Le suppliai-je

Sherlock ne semblait plus du tout sûr de lui et perdait de sa superbe. Il regarda les gens présents et me regarda.

Je ne pense pas qu'on est besoin d'un public pour tout cela John.

Oh "tu penses! Mon dieu, Sherlock pense, c'est nouveau. J'ai cru pendant quelques minutes que tu en avais perdues la capacité, ricanai-je

John…

Non, tu me fais confiance maintenant ou jamais.

J'espérais quand le poussant à bout, j'obtiendrais enfin les paroles que j'escomptais. Mais Sherlock Holmes n'était pas réputé pour être un grand bavard.

J'attends Sherlock…, mais ma voix fut coupée par celle de Sarah.

Tu attends quoi John, tu te maris aujourd'hui et avec moi...

Sarah, tais-toi, ok ? Grondai-je, je voudrais entendre ce que Sherlock a à me dire.

John, je ne peux pas…murmura-t-il

Oh si tu peux Sherlock, c'est simple, sois tu me le dis, sois on continue cette mascarade, dis-je en montrant l'autel, le prêtre et Sarah qui eut un juron étouffé en entendant mes paroles.

Sherlock, cherchait ses mots, je le pris en pitié et m'avança donc jusqu'à lui, et lui pris les mains.

N'es pas peur Sherlock.

Je posai sa main sur mon cœur et le regardais dans les yeux. L'étonnement se lisait facilement dans ceux-ci.

Maintenant que tu es sûr, tu peux peut être me le dire non ? souriais-je

Il trembla, mais prit la parole :

John je suis là car lorsque Mycroft m'a annoncé ton mariage, j'ai ressentis, je crois pour la première fois de ma vie, la jalousie. Et entre nous, je déteste ce sentiment. Je me trouvais pitoyable John…Après tout je n'avais pas le droit d'espérer quoique ce soit, je t'avais malheureusement bien fait comprendre que j'étais marié à mon travail. Même Moriarty avait compris les sentiments que je te portais. Rappel toi à la piscine, il savait déjà que mon cœur ne vivait que pour toi. Je l'ai compris moi-même après ces deux années loin de toi. J'étais sans doute l'homme le plus malheureux, et je me sens encore plus pitoyable de te dire ça le jour de ton mariage.

Sherlock baissa les yeux n'osant me regarder, je lui soulevai délicatement le menton. A cet instant, je me fichais de l'assistance, du prêtre et encore plus de Sarah. J'étais heureux et tout ce qui comptait c'était Sherlock, Sherlock et ses paroles, sa voix, ses cheveux, et ses lèvres. Que je décidais d'embrasser maintenant. Il répondit bien vite à mon baiser. J'entendis les exclamations étouffées de Sarah et de sa famille, mais je fermai les yeux pour profiter pleinement du moment. Quand nous nous détachâmes, nos amis, Lestrade, Molly, Mycroft et ma sœur se levèrent et applaudirent.

Je souris à Sherlock, lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie, sous les insultes de Sarah. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que je l'avais abandonné jusqu'au bout. Même pour le jour le plus important de sa vie. Et tout ça pour Sherlock, le plus merveilleux des hommes.


End file.
